


the second i saw you through half-shut eyes

by gaewaren (shadowhunterxhunter)



Series: i hang on everything that you say [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, raven girls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterxhunter/pseuds/gaewaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long was I sleeping?" Gansey murmured against the curve of Adam's sharp jaw. The strawberry scent was stronger this close to her face. </p><p>"An hour, maybe. I don't know, I've been studying." She nodded at the notes and coffee. "For at least a dozen aggressively angry folk songs, I would say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the second i saw you through half-shut eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ah cool so this is very experimental for me and i'm not sure it turned out the way i wanted but basically, this is part 1 in what i'm currently thinking is going to be a series of short moments in a raven girls au. assume everything in canon applies to this au, the only things that are different are 1.) everyone is a girl and 2.) the "main pairing" is adansey but it can (should) also be read as an ot5 polyblob thing. so, there's canon levels of adam/ronan and gansey/blue here, along with noah/everyone and possibly blue/adam
> 
> title from "magnets" - disclosure feat. lorde

Gansey woke feeling like she'd dreamt of music. She also woke with her head neatly tucked into the curve of Adam's neck; her skin was damp and still smelled faintly of motor oil and the generic strawberry-scented shampoo she'd bought the week before. The distinct, sour smell of pure black coffee also hit Gansey a moment later and she abruptly realized that Adam was awake beside her, one hand clutching Gansey's favorite blue mug, the other rifling through her Latin notes. 

Another moment later, she realized the music she'd thought she'd dreamt was the Irish countryside death metal drifting out from behind Ronan's closed door and into the communal space of Monmouth. Gansey winced and rolled away from Adam, careful to protect the coffee by doing her best to not disturb the mattress. 

"I told her to keep it down." Adam sat the mug down beside her and focused her full attention on the Latin notes splayed across her lap. They appeared to be half done in Ronan's handwriting, which was odd and Gansey filed it away to dwell on later. 

"Well," Gansey mused, beginning to sit up and stretch. "Clearly, today is not a listening day for her."

Adam looked chastising and pursed her thin lips. "She took notes for me yesterday."

Gansey eyed Ronan's door, looking almost doubtful. Adam could hardly blame her for that-- she struggled to recall a time when Ronan took notes for anything even vaguely school-related. "That's... new," Gansey settled on. 

"I guess." Gansey could hear an argument in the making and decided upon a better course of action for the afternoon, which involved wrapping her arms around Adam's waist and kissing her way up Adam's neck. 

Adam graciously allowed it, angling herself so Gansey had better access and moving to sit between her legs. 

"How long was I sleeping?" Gansey murmured against the curve of Adam's sharp jaw. The strawberry scent was stronger this close to her face. 

"An hour, maybe. I don't know, I've been studying." She nodded at the notes and coffee. "For at least a dozen aggressively angry folk songs, I would say." 

"It is not folk." Ronan stomped out of her room and slammed the door. Her recently close-cropped hair was sticking up in a sleep-mussed, adorable way that would have sent her to the nearest electric razor if she had seen it. "This is for you." She tossed something small and rectangular at Adam's head and Gansey threw an arm up deflect it. Adam managed to give them both a withering look at the same time while retrieving the object at the foot of the bed. 

"Oh," she exclaimed, voice a touch surprised. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Ronan grabbed her keys from the counter and made for the door. "I'm going to pick up Blue. Noah!" She yelled to the general area of Monmouth. "Your human charger is on the way! Get ready!" She pointed a finger at Adam and Gansey. "Stop having sex in the living room."

Gansey blushed furiously. "We're not-"

Adam moved to grab her jacket from the couch and shurgged it on, still eyeing Ronan. "Cabeswater?"

"Duh. What do you think that's for?" She was nodding at the small rectangle still in Adam's hands. She threw another 'get ready' over her shoulder for good measure and was out the door, combat boots stomping down the stairs and all the way to the BMW. 

The atmosphere was suddenly awkward and charged so Gansey cleared her throat and motioned to Adam's hands. "And what, exactly, is that for?" 

Adam shrugged. "It's supposed to help me understand what Cabeswater wants more easily, instead of having to scry all the time." Gansey knew how much Adam hated the trance-like state she entered when she scryed, so she hoped it would be helpful. "It might not even work. Maura and Calla are... hesitant. They told me not to get my hopes up."

"Well, if anyone can do it I suppose Ronan can." It was an offer and an apology for doubting Ronan earlier. 

"Yeah." Adam walked over to Gansey, still sitting on the bed, and extended her hand out. Gansey took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. Adam was barely an inch taller than her but she always felt the difference, and she loved looking slightly up towards Adam's elegant face; her prominent cheekbones and long, curved eyelashes. Freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks and forehead and Gansey placed a kiss on each spot, grinning brightly at Adam's scrunched up nose when she ghosted her lips across it. 

"Put some clothes on," Adam whispered. Gansey had never changed out of her Aglionby uniform. The others never understood how she could fall asleep while wearing it. "You can take it all off when we get back," she murmured into Gansey's ear. 

"Please not in the living room." A vague voice said, sounding pained. Noah was... somewhere, apparently, and Gansey looked as though she'd never stop blushing. 

Adam kissed each of her red cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are great, thank you for reading! this was inspired by a lot of cool people on twitter, feel free to join the conversation! i'm on twitter @treeparrish and also tumblr @adanzey


End file.
